[unreadable] This new Training Program in the Neurobiology of Drug Abuse focuses on brain mechanisms of drug use/abuse/dependence. The Program is interdisciplinary and offers training in gene expression, gene profiling, drug receptors, signal transduction, neurotransmitters and neuroanatomy of reward/reinforcement, animal models, behavioral effects of drugs, medications development, and brain imaging in animals and humans. The goal is to produce scientists who have a depth of expertise in their respective approach and a breadth of expertise in the neurobiology of drug abuse. In addition to an emphasis on technical research skills, this program will develop written and oral communications skills, the ability to critically assess papers, data and applications, familiarity with grant/contract/application writing, ethical awareness and knowledge of the cutting edge research problems and questions in the field of drug abuse. "Hands-on" research, courses, journal clubs and meetings comprise the training. The Training Faculty derives from five departments and has a record of outstanding achievements. The core of the Faculty consists of long-standing NIDA-funded investigators, as well as other strong investigators whose work intersects the Drug Abuse area and who have a strong interest in expanding their work more formally in drug abuse. The Faculty includes experienced Full and Associate Professors as well a,' more junior investigators who add substantial expertise and who are committed to developing a program in Drug Abuse research. The Program is designed to support four predoctoral fellows after they have completed their Doctoral Qualifying exams, usually at the end of their second year. In addition, it is designed to support six postdoctoral fellows. The duration of support for any given trainee will vary from one year (the minimum) to three years (rarely, and the maximum) so that many trainees will have the opportunity for support. A large percentage of our previous trainees have desirable positions and have been very productive. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]